Their Transformed Relationship
by RosePetals103
Summary: It was weird how their relationship transformed into something more. Fairy Tail actor/actress AU for Nalu Week Prompt 3 Transformation


**Here is my entry for Nalu week prompt 3 - Transformation**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Oh my goodness! It's Lucy Heartfilia!" Flashes from cameras came from everywhere. I was walking towards the studio where we would cast some new movies for the company of Fairy Tail.

I opened up the doors and saw Makarov Dreyar, the owner of the company, standing there waiting with a few others who I recognized as Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, and Gajeel Redfox. Those were people who I had worked with before.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucy." Erza said. I nodded at her. Then, I heard the doors open behind me. I saw a man with a white scarf and pink hair. It must Natsu Dragneel. I had never worked with him before, but he was pretty famous.

"Oh look, it's the flame brain!" Gray said out in a cocky voice.

"Who are you calling flame brain, ice princess?" Natsu argued back. Gray was about to say something back, but Erza interrupted them.

"Boys!" Suddenly they stopped.

"Sorry, Erza." They mumbled quietly. That was when I decided to introduce myself to Natsu.

"Hi, you must be Natsu Dragneel. I am Lucy Heartfilia." I held out my hand to shake.

"Nice to meet ya, Luce." He said while shaking my hand. Luce? Haven't heard that one before.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, since I thought that Lucy was a little to long, I gave you a nickname. Is that ok?" I nodded my head.

We waited a few more minutes for the others to come. There was a lot more, and I don't really feel like saying.

"Ok, let's get started. We will start with a movie that will be called 'A Different Kind of Fairytale'. It's about a dragon who gets turned into a human and a runaway princess. The princess helps the dragon go back into his real form. On the way they fall in love, but there is a witch that is trying to pry them away from each other and return the princess back to the kingdom. The dragon fights the witch and defeats her, and the dragon realizes that he doesn't want to go back to being a dragon anymore. Then, the princess and dragon live happily ever after. I have chosen Lucy to be the princess and Natsu to be the dragon. Got it?" I nodded my head.

It would be a little hard to work with someone I just met though.

"We start tomorrow at 7 AM. Don't be late." Then, we were all dismissed. I met up with Gray, Erza and Natsu.

"We should go to this bakery. I heard that they have wonderful strawberry cake. Then we can go to the cafe near that." I swear that I saw stars in Erza's eyes when she mentioned the cake.

* * *

The shine in Erza's eyes as she ate her cake could rival the sun's shine. Literally.

"So...umm it looks like that we'll be hear for a while." I heard Gray say awkwardly. I agreed with a nod of my head.

"So Lucy...it looks like we'll be working together for the first time." Natsu said while munching on some chips.

"Yeah. Let's try to get along, ok?" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah. Let's be friends too."

"Aye sir!" I said in a funny voice. Gray and Natsu chuckled in amusement.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked in an innocent voice. This was the first scene of the day.

"I am Draco, the mightiest dragon there is." Natsu said in a high and mighty voice. I started to fake-laugh.

"A dragon? You don't look any dragon to me." I said while ruffling his hair. He pouted.

"That's because that stupid witch turned me into a human." He mumbled while crossing his arms.

"Oh. That makes a little more sense. Do you want to turn back into a dragon?" He nodded his head frantically.

"Ok. My name is Elle, I am a runaway princess. I have a deal for you. I will help you turn back into a dragon if you help me get away from anyone who wants to take me back."

"Deal!" He yelled out, desperate to turn back into a dragon. He took my hand and started running.

"Come on Elle. Let's go!"

"CUT! Perfect you two." Makarov said to the both of us. That was when I knew that we would work together well.

* * *

A few months later, the movie was working out very well. Natsu and I had become best friends. Makarov was so happy that he decided to do a crossover with another company called Sabertooth. I heard that their old owner would abuse them for not getting scenes right.

I opened the car door to find a studio that looked identical to Fairy Tail. Through the doors we went. I looked forwards and found a blonde boy who was about 19 years old. He was staring at me. Creepy!

"Hello. You must be Lucy Heartfilia. I am Sting Eucliffe." He said in a gentleman voice while taking my hand and kissing it. I could literally feel Natsu behind me. This was getting a little uncomfortable. Sting was about to say something else, and I'm pretty sure it was going to be some kind of flirt. Natsu butted in though.

"Hey! Don't you see that she isn't comfy?"

"Natsu-san! I've been waiting most of my life to meet you." His whole act changes, and suddenly he becomes a fanboy.

"I've always heard that your strength was unbeatable. I want to challenge you to an arm wrestle!" He said it like it was a battle to the death. Natsu accepted the challenge. I followed them to a small table where they could arm wrestle. I could already feel that Natsu was going to win according to all of his winning fights against Elfman Strauss. He always started out a little soft to make it like he wasn't as strong, but right when he is about to fake go down, he comes back up with all of his strength. I heard a slam and knew that the match was over.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sting yelled out while holding his arm in pain. I could literally feel Natsu's smirk on his face.

"Wow. He must be truly strong if he could beat Sting so easily like that." I heard someone whisper behind me.

* * *

The crossover was a big success and hit. Now we just had to finish the current movie that we were working on. We were just on the last scene.

Natsu had fake cuts all over him. I did too.

"Come on! We need to keep on going and turn you back into a dragon, Draco!" Natsu shakes his head.

"I've changed my mind. I'd rather stay human and be with you than be a dragon without you. I love you, Elle." Fake tears came streaming down my face.

"I love you too, Draco." I pressed my lips onto his. Unlike all my other stage kisses where they felt numb, this kiss was filled with sparks going everywhere. I wondered if he felt it too.

"CUT! That was it! Great job everyone!" Makarov yelled out in glee. Then, we all went to a karaoke place to celebrate the finishing of the movie. Erza kept on stuttering when she was singing her song.

Beep! Beep! I checked my phone, and they were notifications from Facebook. They said some things that kida reminded me of Sting that one time.

"You're so hot!"

"Go out with me!"

There was a bunch of other stuff there that I don't wanna say, but I felt flattered that some people would say that. Seconds later, I felt Natsu's breath go down my neck that gave me shivers. Natsu kinda looked a little frustrated.

"You should just ignore all that stuff." He said in a cold voice. That made me a little angry. Did he think that I couldn't get a boyfriend?

"You are not my dad, Natsu. Back off!" Then I ran off, on my way home.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Natsu, a little angry with her reaction, ran off to his house. It was only about a five minute walk away from the karaoke place.

He walked to the door, unlocked it, and slammed it back to its original place. He jumped up onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

About an hour later, he woke up to his phone ringing. It was Gray.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you know where Lucy is. We've looked around half of the city and haven't found her yet." Suddenly, worry and regret filled the pink-haired man's mind.

"No I haven't seen her. I'll go look for her." Before Gray could reply, Natsu hung up the phone. He ran out the door and started looking in any place she would be. Then, when he was about to go around the corner of a building, he could here screaming. He knew exactly who it was. Lucy.

"Be quiet you little brat." A man's voice said softly. "Or you will have to face more punishment." Before that could happen, Natsu's fist collided with than man's face. The man went crashing into the alley wall. Natsu looked over to Lucy. Her clothes were ripped up, and blood was everywhere. She was unconscious.

"You're gonna pay for hurting MY LUCY!" In a matter of minutes, the man was on the floor all beat up with blood all over his face. Natsu scooped Lucy up in his arms and ran towards the hospital. Luckily it was only a few blocks away from where they were. When he barged in through the doors, the doctors stared for a moment. Then, they all were rushing to get a gurney for the bleeding girl. Right then, Natsu realized his love for Lucy and that she could die. He got out his phone and called Gray, who seemed to be with everyone at the moment.

"Hello? Did you find her yet?"

"Yeah. She was getting beat up by this guy in this alley. I beat him up though. She is in the hospital now." Suddenly, Gray hung up the phone. Then, the doctors came out.

"Don't worry. Ms. Heartfilia will be just fine. She has a few broken ribs, but other than that she is fine. You can come in if you would like." Before the doctor finished, Natsu went running into Lucy's room.

He sat in the chair next to her and took her hand. After a few minutes of just looking at her calm face, her eyes started to flutter open.

"Nats-" Natsu took her in his arms and squeezed her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He choked out.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I hope you forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me." Then, they shared a silent hug.

 _"I have to tell her now, or I might not get another chance." Natsu thought._

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"After everything, I've finally realized my feelings for you. I'm sorry didn't realize sooner. I love you." He whispered the last part. Tears, real tears, cascaded down her face.

"I love you too." With that, their lips smashed together into a passionate kiss.

Right in the middle of their kiss, both of their stomachs growled furiously. They both laughed at that.

"Here. I'll go get us some food." He walked over to the door, and when he opened it, most of their friends came falling through the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy and Natsu yelled at the same time with rage in their eyes.

It all started with just being partners. Then, they were best friends. Then, their relationship transformed into being lovers.

* * *

 **There you go. I hope you enjoy this. Review please. Be ready for tomorrow.**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
